


just what i needed

by peachydeacon



Series: genderbent queen [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Regina, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Girls in Love, Queen Genderbent Week 2019, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Sub Brian May, Subspace, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, and regina definitely uses that for both of them, brianna is stupid when she's horny, i guess?, im a little :/ that there's a 'boys in love' official tag but not a 'girls in love' one, intelligence play, just a couple of horny gfs havin a good time, ruler spanking, schoolgirl outfit, sub brianna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: “How can I make up for the test score, Miss Taylor?” Brianna asks coyly.“You can take your punishment.”Brianna’s breath catches. “Fu- Yes, Miss Taylor,” she breathes, her face pressed against the desk.“Good girl,” Regina coos. “Remember to watch your language or your punishment is going to be worse. I’m going to hit you with the ruler 10 times, once for every wrong answer. I want you to count for me, but it’s alright if you can only get to five. If you curse or miscount, you’ll get another. Do you understand?”Brianna nods urgently, like she’s going to explode if her girlfriend isn’t spanking her very soon.♡♡♡Brianna wants to be taught a lesson and Regina is excited to give it to her.Title from Just What I Needed by The Cars
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: genderbent queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524872
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	just what i needed

**Author's Note:**

> genderbent week? more like finn writing seven consecutive genderbend fics based on the prompts but they're all like 10 days apart
> 
> for day 2 i chose the prompt "roleplay" (duh)
> 
> as usual andie was such a huge help in terms of editing and just being a fantastic friend, check out their [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) and their [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse) but don't be too charming or cool,,, they might start liking you more than me and i have rejection sensitive dysphoria so that would be pretty bad for me

Brianna brings it up by accident. She can still taste Regina on her tongue and her scalp is tingling pleasantly from the blonde’s hand pulling at her hair and her brain is fuzzy and she’s so wet and Regina is rubbing Brianna’s cunt through her panties and it feels _so fucking good_. She’s already so worked up; eating Regina out always gets Brianna so needy that Reg barely has to do anything to get her off. Brianna is letting out cute, happy little sighs, and suddenly it just slips out.

“Miss Taylor, please,” she gasps. She doesn’t even realize she’s saying it; far too caught up in the feeling of Regina’s hand touching her and the heat building rapidly in her stomach to keep track of the noises she’s making or the words she’s saying. She’s always been like this; when she gets worked up, her brain just disappears, which turns Regina on more than she cares to admit.

_Miss Taylor._ It makes Regina’s other thoughts come to a screeching halt, but her hand keeps moving, so Brianna doesn’t notice that her girlfriend’s mind is racing.

Brianna cums quickly after that and falls against Regina, who graciously gives her a few moments to recover. But Regina Taylor is not a saint, she’s still reeling with the question of ‘what the fuck was that’ bouncing around in her head until she gets impatient and asks, “Bri, you called me Miss Taylor… What was that about, love?”

Bri flushes and furrows her eyebrows. “Oh. I did?” She looks so embarrassed and Regina hates that it gets her a little worked to see her girlfriend blushing so cutely. “It’s just… something I’ve been thinking about.” She clears her throat. “Pretending you’re my teacher?” She sounds nervous and unsure of herself, but Regina is certainly interested now.

“Obviously I would never hook up with a real teacher— I mean, of course I would never hook up with anybody but _you_, I love you, but I mean—” Brianna babbles, as if she needs to clarify any of this with Regina. Of course the blonde knows she doesn’t fuck her teachers or anybody besides her, for that matter.

“Bri, sweetie,” Regina soothes, gently running her hand through her girlfriend’s curls (it doesn’t go unnoticed that Brianna’s chest heaves a little when Regina’s fingers get caught in a tangle). “I know you would never actually do something like this in real life. But… is this something you really wanna try? Like, actually?”

Brianna’s eyes widen. “You mean you might do it?”

Regina feels hopelessly endeared by her girlfriend. “Of course I’d do it, honey. I’d do anything for you. This one is a pretty easy yes, though,” she chuckles.

Brianna gapes at her sweetly. “You actually wanna?”

“God, yes,” Regina laughs softly. “Sounds fuckin’ hot.”

Regina had been naive to think they could discuss something like this without Brianna getting needy again. Brianna is ridiculously easy to work up, and as soon as Regina says yes, the older girl whimpers softly.

“Miss Taylor,” she breathes, and this time Regina’s breath catches in her throat. “Miss Taylor, can I—?” She’s too shy to finish the question, but Regina knows what she’s getting at.

“You need to cum again, sweetheart? How about you take those panties off for me and get yourself off?” she suggests, but it’s definitely more of an instruction and Brianna knows that. She hurriedly yanks her white cotton panties down her legs (they don’t look exactly spectacular, but Regina finds her girlfriend’s choice of knickers to be endlessly endearing), and then kicks them off to the side. She looks at Regina with pleading eyes, and it takes Regina a second to catch her breath. Holy _fuck_, Brianna is beautiful.

She raises her eyebrows at Brianna and it’s a challenge for sure, a challenge to make her own decision when she’s this worked up and submissive and _brainless_. Brianna almost whines, but Regina fixes her with a gaze that shows she isn’t fucking around; Brianna is in charge of how she makes herself cum.

Brianna presses her cunt up against Regina’s plush thigh and repositions herself so she’s got one of her legs on either side of Reg’s. Then she starts to rub herself off using Regina’s leg. Brianna is _so_ fucking wet, she’s soaking Regina’s thigh, and Regina can feel herself getting wet again too, but she ignores it. She’s a lady, and Brianna’s done her part for tonight. Brianna would be more than willing to go down on her again, she could spend forever with her tongue on her girlfriend’s cunt, but Regina doesn’t want to overwork her.

Brianna keeps letting out those sweet little sighing noises, just like she always does (unless, that is, Regina is using the strap on her, in which case she can’t seem to remember they have neighbors). Her hips are jerking sloppily with no real rhythm, but it seems to be doing it for her because she starts to giggle; her main indicator that she’s going to cum when she’s been worked this far into submission.

“Good girl,” Regina murmurs, stroking Brianna’s hair. “So good, using my thigh to get off. My star student, hmm?”

With that, Brianna’s legs clench against Regina’s thigh and she lets a loud but airy moan fall from her mouth as she cums. Her hips fuck wildly against Regina’s leg before stilling.

“I already have an outfit for it, by the way,” Brianna mumbles hazily. “A uniform.”

Regina grins. “I can’t wait.”

♡♡♡

Brianna lays the outfit for herself a short 3 days after the initial discussion. She feels giddy as she places the loose button-down, short red plaid skirt, lacy white bra and a pair of silky white panties on the bed.

All day, she can’t get her mind off the possibilities of what the night might bring. She’s a wreck in her classes; she’s barely paying any attention and decides five minutes into her first class it’s better to record the lectures and listen to them later.

Brianna has classes until 8:30 at night. She thankfully has an hour and a half free at 12:15, which she would normally go home for, but she’s fairly sure if she went home she would go crazy; get too worked up by little things like the way Reg’s clothes smell or how her girlfriend can never seem to put her bras away and leave them strewn about— and end up needing to get herself off before her next class. She wants everything tonight to go _perfectly_, though, and in the back of her head she reasons that touching herself without her girlfriend’s permission doesn’t fall into the category of doing her best to make everything perfect.

Instead, Brianna opts to spend her spare time grabbing a coffee and hiding out in a quiet corner of the library. She gives studying an honest shot, but her brain is too foggy to absorb any of the information and all she can think of is how much she can’t wait for tonight.

Regina is excited too, of course. She has a lab from 4 to 6 pm, but that’s all for today, her 11 am class had been cancelled, which she had thanked the universe for before setting off to work on Brianna’s quiz.

Brianna doesn’t have her astronomy class today, so she’s left her textbook behind. Regina cracks it open and begins typing away on her laptop. It’s all nonsense to her even though it’s from the first chapter, but she knows that Brianna with a clear head would scoff at the quiz being made and finish it in about 5 seconds. Regina rolls her eyes every time she comes across a page with the corner folded down. _I bought you those page markers for a reason, Brianna._

Regina spends a half hour coming up with a quiz with 15 questions that would ordinarily be so easy for her girlfriend to answer, she wouldn’t even have to think about it. Regina suspects this might go a little differently, though, with Brianna worked up and desperate and ditzy and unable to focus. A shiver rolls down her spine at the thought.

She flips on the TV for white noise as she tries hard to fill her time until her lab. It crawls along slowly, but finally it’s 3:30 and Regina can leave. Before she does, she rushes to hers and Brianna’s room, where Brianna’s outfit is laid out against their crisp light blue sheets. She sees the panties and scoffs. _Bold of you to assume you’re allowed to wear these, May._ She takes them and shoves them into the corner of the sock drawer, grabs a pair of socks for herself, and jets out the door to her lab.

♡♡♡

Brianna is still out when Regina returns, just as she expected. She huffs quietly at the prospect of having another two hours and change to kill before Brianna gets home.

She grabs a packet of Pop Tarts from the cupboard and bites the edges off as she spreads herself out lazily on the couch and flips on the TV. She scrolls through pages and pages of her list on Netflix, but nothing looks good; she’s so fucking bored and so excited for when Brianna gets home. She just turns on Friends again and pays no attention to it, instead opting to fuck around on her phone. She eventually stops checking the time every minute, and soon enough she hears a key in the door. She sits up quickly and brushes the crumbs off her top.

Brianna grins at the blonde. “Hey. Missed you today.”

Regina practically melts. “I missed you too.”

Brianna plops down on the couch and sighs. She places her head in Regina’s lap and curls up, and Reg plays with the older girl’s curls while she talks through her day, conveniently glossing over the fact that she’s been thinking about tonight so much she’s been wet for hours.

Regina hums as she listens, and after Brianna finishes talking, there’s a comfortable pause before Regina asks, “Do you still want to do the roleplay thing tonight?”

Brianna nods eagerly. “Yes, please,” she breathes. “I’ve been so excited all day.”

Regina smirks to herself. She knows in situations like this, _excited_ actually means_ so turned on I couldn’t fucking focus_. “Go get dressed and meet me in the study, yeah?”

‘Study’ is a generous word for the room that had freed up when Regina and Brianna moved into the same room rather than having separate ones. Regina’s old twin bed is still shoved into the corner of the small room. There’s also a wooden desk and chair that’s usually pressed against the wall, but earlier Regina had pulled it to the center of the room. For herself, she’d dragged a chair in from the kitchen table and placed it facing the desk. She snatched the bedside table from their shared room to give herself a surface to grade Brianna’s quiz on. A sheet of paper with all the correct answers and a red glitter pen are placed beside the book she’s reading for English Lit. She’s planning on pretending to read it while Brianna struggles through the questions, but she knows she’ll barely be able to keep her eyes off Brianna. She sits in the chair and settles with her book before she hears Brianna’s timid voice calling to her from the bedroom.

“Miss Taylor?” she calls softly, and Regina gets goosebumps at how Brianna’s not even in the room yet, but the older girl is already addressing her as her title for tonight. “Uh— My underwear?”

Regina smirks. “You don’t need them. Just come in when you’re ready.”

Brianna emerges a moment later. Her shirt is barely buttoned, tucked neatly into the short skirt. Her bralette is visible, and her skirt is hugging her hips deliciously, but somehow she still looks so _innocent_. Her hair is as neat as it can possibly be, and she stares at Regina with doe eyes waiting for direction.

“Take a seat,” Regina says after a moment of staring. Brianna does as she’s told, blushing already. Regina remains in her seat until Brianna settles.

“Ah, legs spread please, Brianna,” she instructs, and Brianna whimpers quietly, spreading her thighs so her cunt is on display for Regina. She’s already so wet and Regina hasn’t even done anything besides give her some simple directions. Regina’s breath catches slightly.

She stands up and places the blank quiz on Brianna’s desk. Brianna looks at her innocently.

“I’m expecting you to get at least 8 or 9 of these questions correct,” Regina tells her. Brianna nods and begins writing her name on the paper. Her hand is trembling. Regina barely holds back a laugh. “Remember the safewords, hmm? Red for stop, yellow to slow down, green for keep going.”

Brianna nods. Regina looks at her expectantly before Brianna remembers that she’s supposed to repeat them back. She mumbles back what Regina just told her, word for word. Regina is satisfied, and the blonde returns to her makeshift desk and opens her book to where her bookmark is settled and pretends to read it, but she can barely keep her eyes off her girlfriend. Brianna is chewing on the end of the pencil that Regina laid out for her, staring at the paper with her eyebrows furrowed. Brianna occasionally glances up at Regina, almost like she’s looking for guidance. From where she’s sitting, Regina can’t see her answers, but she knows Brianna has only circled 6 letters on the multiple choice test and they’ve been sitting here for almost 15 minutes. This should be _so easy_ for her, and the idea that her girlfriend is already so worked up that her mind is completely fucking blank makes Regina shiver pleasantly.

Regina risks a glance down at Brianna’s spread legs. Apparently the panic that comes with the idea of failing a quiz, even a fake one, has also worked her up, because in the quiet of the room Brianna’s breath is catching and she’s whimpering quietly and she’s so wet her whole cunt is slick and she’s quite literally dripping onto the chair.

Brianna’s always been someone who gets really wet, so it’s not rare to see her making a mess of whatever surface she’s on, but Regina hasn’t laid a finger on her and Brianna’s pussy is _throbbing_ as she struggles to answer entry-level astronomy questions.

Brianna eventually finishes her quiz and raises her hand. Regina pretends to just look up from her book. “Are you finished?”

Brianna nods shyly. Regina smirks and walks to the desk to grab Brianna’s paper. Then she returns to her desk and starts comparing the key she’d made for herself to Brianna’s paper. Arousal builds within her as she realizes how different the answers are. In the whole quiz, Brianna only got five of the questions right.

Regina clears her throat and Brianna glances up quickly.

“Brianna, do you care to guess how many questions you got right on this quiz?” Regina feels a little swell of pride at managing to keep her voice steady.

“Uh,” Brianna breathes shakily. “Ten?”

Regina scoffs. “That’s a bold guess. You got five questions right. You had fifteen questions and you answered five of them correctly. Is it fair of me to assume that the five you got right are just by chance?”

Brianna doesn’t say anything.

“Stand up,” Regina tells her, and Brianna does as she’s asked immediately. “Over the desk.”

Again, Brianna does as she’s told quickly.

Regina takes a minute to look at her. When she’s bent over, her ass is on display. Regina flips the back of the skirt up so the older girl’s whole backside is uncovered. Brianna gasps softly.

Regina teases a finger up Brianna’s slit. Brianna shudders and whimpers.

“You’re so wet,” Regina comments.

“I know,” Brianna whines. “I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry.”

Regina brings her slick finger up to Brianna’s clit and presses down lightly. Brianna’s hips buck and she breathes a soft _fuck_. She’s already so worked up, every touch feels so deliciously relieving.

“Don’t be sorry,” Regina coos. “But your quiz score was just awful, Brianna.” She rubs Brianna’s clit, barely touching her, but Brianna is still gasping for it like it’s the only thing she’s ever needed.

Regina can’t help but get lost in her girlfriend’s little noises. Brianna is all soft gasps and brainless giggles and huffed breaths and Regina can’t get enough; Bri is so quiet but the noises she makes are so satisfying and cute and it adds to the heat between Regina’s legs.

“How can I make up for the test score, Miss Taylor?” Brianna asks coyly.

“You can take your punishment.”

Brianna’s breath catches. “Fu- Yes, Miss Taylor,” she breathes, her face pressed against the desk.

“Good girl,” Regina coos. “Remember to watch your language or your punishment is going to be worse. I’m going to hit you with the ruler 10 times, once for every wrong answer. I want you to count for me, but it’s alright if you can only get to five. If you curse or miscount, you’ll get another. Do you understand?”

Brianna nods urgently, like she’s going to explode if her girlfriend isn’t spanking her very soon, and Regina goes back to the bedside table and opens the drawer. She hadn’t been entirely sure of where the scene would take them, so she had filled the small drawer with various items she thought she might need: a ball gag, Brianna’s favorite red rope that never gives her marks, lube, the 5-inch strap on, a compact vibrator… Looking back, Regina realizes her preparation may have been a little much. She rummages for a few seconds before getting her hands on the ruler. It originally had a metal bit sticking out the side to get a reliable straightedge, but Regina had spent a good 20 minutes figuring out how to pry it out. Sure, the spanking is a punishment, but she doesn’t want to leave Brianna with welts (well, not this time, at least).

She walks back over to Brianna, who has waited incredibly patiently. Regina notices that Brianna’s stance has widened a little.

“Are you ready?” Regina asks her, and Brianna nods again. Ordinarily Regina would have prompted her to use her words, but Brianna already seems so fucked out and desperate to be _punished_ that she decides not to say anything.

The first time she brings the ruler down on Brianna’s ass, it’s a little harder than she meant for it to be, but Brianna certainly doesn’t seem to mind, whining loudly and pushing her ass back for more before she remembers the counting rule.

“One,” she squeaks. “Again, please?”

It’s another time Regina would’ve usually criticized her on her manners and scolded her for being a brat, but this feels… different. She doesn’t even want to say anything about Brianna being needy, she just wants to bring the ruler down on her ass again so bad that her skin breaks out in goosebumps. So rather than chide her girlfriend for her poor manners, she smacks the ruler against Brianna’s ass again.

The sound of the ruler hitting her skin is _loud_. Brianna’s squeal that morphs into a loud moan makes Regina squirm. She can feel her own panties growing damp, which, while fairly common for Brianna, hardly ever happens to Regina. The blonde squirms.

“Two,” Brianna moans out, her voice cracking.

Luckily for her, Brianna does manage to count the first five blows. After those, she becomes next to incoherent, whining and begging to be hit, asking Regina to spank her harder, making no effort at all to quiet herself. It’s so different from the times the younger girl has used just her hand to spank Brianna. With the ruler, Brianna hears the sound of the ruler hitting her skin before she feels it; a loud cracking noise followed quickly by searing pain that makes her limbs tingle. She can’t help the loud, broken moans spilling from her lips every time Regina hits her. The pain is too good, leaves her panting and crying and heaving.

When Regina reaches the tenth smack, it feels like it’s been forever and yet Brianna almost doesn’t want for it to end. The only thing keeping her from begging Regina to keep hitting her is the fact that she thinks this is probably the most turned on she’s ever been. Her head is foggy and she can’t form a single thought, but she can vaguely hear her voice begging, “Please, Miss Taylor, please, I need you, I’m so wet, please please please, I’ll be so good for you Miss Taylor I will, I’m aching for it. I’m so _so_ wet…” Even through the haziness in her brain, she realizes how pathetic and brainless she sounds and it makes her shiver. She’s helplessly rutting against the edge of the table and it almost hurts but she _needs_ it, needs _anything_.

“I can see that,” Regina coos in a condescending voice from behind her and it makes her cunt throb. “Look at that… All over your thighs. You’re dripping so much, it’s _everywhere_…”

Regina knocks Brianna’s feet apart with one of her own. Brianna manages to catch her balance, bracing herself on the desk again with her legs spread. She feels Regina’s gentle touch on her inner thighs and without thinking, she moans desperately. The blonde gently slides her hand up towards Brianna’s pussy and for a minute Brianna thinks she’s going to finally be touched but no, Regina removes her hand and chuckles. She bends over the desk directly on Brianna’s back and Brianna can feel Reg’s tits pressed into her back and she whines quietly. And then Regina’s hand is in front of her, her fingers covered in Brianna’s slick. Brianna moans.

“C’mon, be a good girl. Clean off my fingers.”

Brianna certainly doesn’t need to be told twice, mouthing at Regina’s fingers until they’re in her mouth. She moans at the taste of herself; she’s tangy and sweet just like she always is and she loves it.

Regina fucks her fingers into Brianna’s mouth just to see her gag once and Brianna moans loudly. And then as quickly as they were there, the fingers are gone. Brianna nearly whines again but before she can, Regina is leading her back to standing up. Reg spins her around and grips Brianna’s thin hips, easily giving her a small boost so she’s sitting on the desk facing Regina, the blonde standing between her spread knees.

“What’s your color, Brianna?” Regina asks, gently but firmly, and Brianna nods lazily before realizing it isn’t a yes or no question.

“Green! Green, Miss Taylor, please don’t stop.”

“Good. Finish unbuttoning your shirt then. You may as well have not buttoned it at all, hmm?” Regina teases. Brianna hastily undoes the last 2 buttons on her shirt.

“Good,” Regina praises. “I want you to rub your clit while I finger you, okay?”

Brianna nods, moving her hand under her skirt. She rubs quick circles with her fingers on her clit while Regina teases at Brianna’s slit, getting her fingers good and wet before easily sliding two inside Brianna’s cunt.

Immediately Brianna lets out a soft whimper. Regina hooks her fingers up and Brianna gasps and tenses before she relaxes again.

Regina smirks to herself. _There it is._

“Miss Taylor, I’m- I’m not gonna last,” Brianna gasps, her fingers moving quicker and more desperately on her clit.

“That’s alright, doll, you took your punishment so fucking well just for me, you can cum whenever you need to.” As she speaks, her fingers slip in and out of her girlfriend’s cunt, hitting her g-spot over and over and she can feel the movement of Brianna’s fingers on her own clit and it makes Regina a little dizzy.

Suddenly Brianna whimpers. “Fuck, I’m cumming, Miss, I’m cumming, fuck fuck fuck—”

Then Brianna is gushing all over Regina’s fingers and her hips are bucking and she’s letting out pathetic whimpers and moans as she finishes. A moment later, Brianna goes limp. She falls forward into Regina’s chest and pants, and Regina uses her clean hand to rub Brianna’s back in soothing circles.

After a moment, Regina pats her back a few times. “C’mon, lovey, let’s get you in a bath.”

“What about you?” Brianna mumbles sleepily.

“I promise I can take care of myself. It’s going to take me about 30 seconds with the vibe to make myself cum.”

Brianna chuckles. “Okay… You have to carry me to the bathroom.”

Regina raises an eyebrow. “You know I can’t actually carry you just because I can boost you up on the desk… I’ll help you walk to the bathroom though.”

The curly-haired girl huffs playfully. “Spoilsport.”

“Get up and fucking walk, you prick,” Regina giggles. Brianna wraps an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and allows herself to be led to their bathroom.

“I love you,” the older girl mumbles.

“I love you back,” Regina grins. “Any other fun kinks you haven’t told me about?”

“What are your thoughts on an alien kidnapping roleplay?”

“Shut up, Brianna.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, or maybe even if you didn't, come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://get-on-your-bikes-and-ride.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also comments mean tons to me no matter how small so feel free to let me know what you think!!


End file.
